Back to the Future Marty Saves the Parkers
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Marty McFly and how when he returns from 1885 he comes home to find the Parker family in deep financial trouble. He goes back to 1965 HIll Valley and gets rid of the Tannons forever, hopefully


It was a rather hot day for late October here in Hill Valley California. . The date was October

27, 1985 and Marty McFly who had just had the oddest dream or what he thought might have

been a dream that he was just waking from. It was a dream he thought to himself. that he was

just waking up from or so he had thought so.. His hair was all messed up and the taste in his

mouth was disgusting he looked dreamily around the room. Was it his imagination, or were the

curtains in his room plaid not plain? He must be losing his mind. He reached over to grab a few

more of the pralines that he had left on his nigh stand. He looked down on the floor all around

but they weren't there. He looked at the foot of his bed and yes his guitar was still there. What

had happened to the pralines?

Oh god he thought, no one would have taken them, his dad had been talked into buying a

carton of them the night before by one of the neighbors. The family would be eating pralines for

the next month. But, they were gone. He pulled up his straps on his pants and went out to the

kitchen to get some breakfast.

What was awaiting him in his home was a big surprise. The whole place had been done over

much nicer now and there was a brand new living room set in the living room. He turned and

gazed and found his sister Linda there talking to his older brother Dave. They each greeted

him with smiles and laughed at the way he was dressed.

Linda who usually dressed very casually, was now dressed in a nice outfit and Dave was

wearing a three piece suit. When Marty looked and asked them what was going on they said

they were eating breakfast and that they always dressed like that for work. Marty laughed to

himself. When he had left for 1955 Dave had worked at McDonalds.

Marty was having a hard time swallowing the new way that his brother and sister and brother

looked when his mom and dad came in through the sliding glass doors. Both of his parents look

much younger and more fit than he had remembered. They were laughing and joking with

each other. Marty could not believe the way they acted. The last time he had seen the two

together in 1985 they hardly ever spoke to each other.

It was then that Biff had brought in the newly written book that his dad had just published and

had handed him the keys to the new truck. He and Jennifer had just been looking at that very

truck while standing on a park bench under the clock tower. It had been his wish that someday

the truck would be his. and now it was his. What other surprises did he have in for him? Were

all of the surprises going to be good? He looked at his parents as they gave each other a hug

and smiled. This was the type of family that he had always dreamed of. The home, it had so

many improvements. He hoped that it meant that his father now was the foreman as he had

deserved at the nuclear plant where he had always worked. Before that though, Biff had

been bullying him into doing most of his work for him before he had gone to 1955.

Just as he was leaning on the truck the girl that he had every intention of spending the rest

of his life with came around the corner. She told him "how about a ride mister?"

Marty went right over to her and took her hands in his, he was so glad to see her, but she too

had changed. Her hair was different and she had on different shoes. He had never seen her dress

that way. Oh he liked it, but he then knew that the day was going to be full of surprises. They

would take the new truck to school that day and Marty would have a chance to show the new

truck off to his friends. He hoped that he still had the same group of friends , he honestly did

not know what he was going to find, once he got to school. It looked to him like he was taking

a couple of different courses than he had been taken. Either that or the books that his high

school used had been changed.

He was just getting ready to tell Jennifer to hold on for a moment when Doc Brown appeared

to them in the DeLoreon . The car had been changed somewhat and the Doc had told them that

he needed them to go with him to the future to fix something that had happened to their kids.

Marty and Jennifer had gone with the doc and everything now appeared to be ok with their future

and Jennifer and Marty were ready to take the truck out. The car was now powered by a thing

that the doc had named Mr. Fusion and no longer needed nuclear power to send it through time.

The doc had been able to bring them back that time to the same time and place that they had

left from with just a few minutes in between. Marty leaned over and gave Jennifer a quick kiss

and told her.

That day at school was a day for Marty to remember. He was now a popular guitar player

that had played at many of the school dances. He was very popular among the other students

also. Some of the students that had never even spoken to him acted like they were now some of

his best friends. The best change of all was the attitude that Strickland had toward him. He

acted as though, he really liked him. He was still very strict though.

The next morning the doorbell rang and Marty's mother called out to him and Marty went

to the door. He opened the door and let her in. "Oh Jennifer, I have to get dressed quickly and

then we can take a long ride in my new truck" .

Marty knew that there was no school that day and he stepped out to take another look at the

truck and Marty and Jennifer walked arm and arm back into the house . Marty went to get

dressed. He could hear his mom and Jennifer talking and he was pleasantly surprised to see

that this mother liked her and that the two of them got along well.

When Marty went back to his room he had found nothing the way that he had left it. None

of the clothes in his drawer were what he had once worn and his closet was full of things that he

didn't recognize. 'This is going to take a little getting used to ' he thought. It took him twice as

long to get ready because he could not find a thing. Even his socks had been moved.

That afternoon Jennifer and Marty went around town together and he was pleased to find that

for the most part his home town Hill Valley was the way that he had left it. As he went by the

dress shop where he had once seen his mother come out carrying the dress she had worn for the

date with him and then later with his father he noticed something. The name on the shop had

been changed to Lindas Boutique. As he stopped at the light and looked into the store he could

see his sister Linda standing behind the counter talking to a customer. Omg she now owns her

own boutique. I wonder where Dave works that he would go to work on a Saturday and have to

wear a three piece suit.

Jennifer looked over at Marty and smiled. He was a good person and even though her father

did not quite approve of him, she knew that they would be happy together. In fact, it was her

hope that they would be together forever. She knew that it was a wild thought and that teenagers

that marry young have a high rate of divorce, but she was sure that they would beat the odds. \

That was one of her mothers biggest worries. Jennifers mother and father had married right out

of high school and their marriage had been rocky to say the least.

Jennifer thought about her family and the bad times that they were having. Her father John

Parker was about to lose his business that he had owned for twenty years now, and there was no

money for anything. She had heard her parents talking of how they might even lose the house.

She knew that today her father was going to the bank to once again beg for a loan , and this time

he was going to have to meet with Marty's brother Dave who was now the loan manager at the

local bank.

Her father had kept repeating over and over how he should have stayed at the plant a little

longer. Just days after he had left his job to go to work at the hardware store. a good job had

opened up. He would have been making nearly twice the money that he was now making. As

for Mr. Brown the man that he had bought the store from, he had never been happy in retirement.  
He had shown up many times in the years since he had not owned the business. He had tried to

buy the business back from him just two years ago. He had retired too early and had become

old before his time. If he had only let Mr. Brown keep the business, they would have both

been better off. Just about the time that the business had started to go downhill it would have

been the good time for Mr. Brown to retire.

Dave was not like his brother Marty and was a very hard man to deal with. ' He would not

give his mother a break', Jennifers father had said that if I don't get the loan I am

afraid that the hardware store will have to close within the next thirty had looked so

worried and more than once Jennifer had walked in to the room and had seen tears in her

mothers eyes.

Marty looked over at Jennifer and asked if everything was all right. He had no idea what

type of problems she would be having at this time. He was not sure of anything, but he nearly

passed out when he heard what Jennifer said when he mentioned that he was going to have to

stop at the bank and get some money out of the atm. She had smiled and said "Maybe we will

have a chance to talk to Dave and you can get some extra money for this evening."

He didn't know what to do, so he just looked at her and smiled. He pulled the truck into the

bank parking lot and went inside. There in one of the cubicles sat his brother Dave. He was

busy talking to Jen's father John Parker. They seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion

so Marty just went to the atm and withdrew some money. It was then that he saw the sign on his

brothers desk that sad David McFly loan manager. So something had happened to Jennifers

father and he had to go to the bank for a loan Marty thought. No wonder Jennifer had joked

about him going to the bank and getting some money from Dave. In the time before he had

traveled to 1955 Dave had worked at McDonalds and had never had a dime to his name.

The world was full of surprises for Marty, when he had left for the year 1955 not only did

Dave work at McDonalds making french frie he had been proud of it.. His sister Linda did not

have a job as of yet but in this new time reality she was the owner of her own boutique.

Now, his dad was an author Dave was a loan manager at the local bank and Linda owned her

own boutique. It was some kind of world, and all he had to do was help his father put Biff

Tannon in his place.

Marty thought about John Parker and how even when his father and his family had been

a much more laid back team he had always been his fathers friend. John Parker had been a line-

man for the local nuclear plant where his dad used to work. Marty didn't know whether or not

his father still worked there, or not so he didn't say anything. But why was John Parker at the

bank asking for a loan? He hoped it had nothing to do with something that had happened when

he had gone back to the year 1955.

He had learned the hard way that it was important for him to make sure that he did nothing

that could change anyones future, every little thing that happened could be turned into a

disaster. But there were so many questions that he had on his mind. He didn't know what to

think and he did not want to frighten Jennifer. She only had very limited knowledge of his

travels through time and he and the doc wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

She had met the doc from the past or the future and his two children Jules and Verne. She had

also met his wife, when they had come to Hill Valley in their time traveling train.

It was then that the two of them stopped at Biff's gas station and were waited on right away.

The years had not been good to Biff in this lifetime. He now was the one that looked older than

his years and he was like a scared rabbit. Marty looked around at the station and noted just how

dirty it was . It was not kept well at all . It looked as if it might go out of business soon if Biff

did not modernize it soon. He cleaned the windshield for him and topped off Marty's gas

tank and Marty and Jennifer were on their way.

Marty had just pulled into his yard to get some of the things that he was going to need for the

sleepover that evening when his mom came running out of the house. "We need to go to the

hospital right away, someone has shot Dave at the bank. I have already called your father and

Linda and they are both on their way to the at the hospital.

Lorraine got into the truck and Marty started toward the hospital in a hurry. "What hap-

pened" he asked his mother.

"It seems that there was an attempt to make a bank robbery and in the act Dave tried to put

a stop to it and he was shot. "Jennifer, I just don't know how to say this." Lorraine paused and

look down and then looked up once again. "The police told me that your brother Rick is the

one that tried to rob the bank, and he too has been shot. He was shot by the bank security guard

after he had shot Dave." she told the two shocked teenagers.

'How could this have happened? He had seen Jennifer's father at the bank that morning and

Marty knew that he was asking for a laon, but why would Jennifer's brother try to hold up the

bank? Marty had known Rick almost all of his life and before this Dave and Rick had been the

best of friends. Maybe things weren't as good as he had thought.

As the three of them sped through the streets of Hill Valley Marty was happy to see that

the hospital had not changed. It was still the stark grey cement building that he had always

seen. It was clean and modern, sterile. The halls were wide and brightly lit though and it was

said that it was one of the best medical centers in the area. If they could not handle either Rick

or Dave there was a helicopter pad that would take them to a different hospital very quickly.

As Marty rounded the corner to the emergency room they could see his father George McFly

pacing back and forth and Linda trying to calm him down. There were police cars and officers

all over the place and Marty just knew that he was going to need to park the car and enter the

world that possibly he had made, the one where his brother was dead and his brother in law may

also be dead. They might both survive but may never be the same, oh what had he done to his

family this time?

And then the press showed up. They wanted all the information on what had happened and

the condition of the two men. Somehow they had gotten hold of the information that Dave's

brother Marty was dating Rick Parkers sister and they wanted the scoop on them. Fortunately for

Marty and Jennifer hospital security and the police were managing to keep the press at bay, but

as the two of them had entered the hospital Marty could hear the constant click of the cameras

that were flashing in their faces.' The press has no mercy' he thought to himself.

The scene at the emergency room was utter chaos. There had already been a full room prior

to the shooting at the bank, but now there was the curious and the people who had been at the

bank when the shooting had occurred. Many of the people were just walking around in a daze

not knowing what to do and Marty and Jennifer were upset themselves. A lady offered them

her seat when she was told that it had been their brothers who had been shot. She offered them

each a drink but they both turned her down. Jennifer thought that if she had something to eat

she might throw it back up. She was so very upset.

Jennifer was thinking quickly. 'why on earth would Rick have attempted to rob the bank?

He should have known that they would have caught him, and he had shot one of his best

friends Dave McFly, what could have happened to make him do such a dreadful thing' Then

she realized what must have happened.

It was then that she heard her parents entering the emergency room and the hospital security

attempted to keep the two families apart , For just a moment Marty thought that his father was

going to throw a punch at John Parker. He was quick and stepped between the two men. John

called Jennifer over to him and she went. She gave Marty a long glance but he knew that she

belonged there with her father. She and Marty would meet together later on that day of that

she was sure. She hoped that Marty and her would be able to bridge the divide that this

shooting was sure to cause between their two families. She wanted them to be together and

happy if possible.

The McFly family was taken into a room where the doctor came in and took a seat. He

was very nice and very clear. Dave had taken a shot to the chest, and was going to need to

have surgery immediately. They would not know the extent of the damage until they got inside

of him, but it was going to be a long slow surgery. The surgery was expected to take between

six and eight hours and he would let them know when it was finished.

Marty knew that his parents were in no mood to listen about the man that had shot Dave, but

Marty needed to know, so he asked. "Doctor can you please tell me how Rick Parker is?"

The doctor looked at him and said "I am sorry but Rick Parker did not survive he died on his

way to the operating room. I will let you know about Dave as soon as I know." he patted Martys

mother on the lap and walked out the door.

Everyone in the room gave a gasp. Even with everything that had happened Rick had been

to their house many times and before this the two families had been close.

Lorraine McFly asked the doctor if the family could see Dave before he went into surgery and

was saddened to hear that he was already being prepared for the surgery. Dave was in such poor

shape that he could not take the time to be seen. He needed to get up to the operating room right

away if he was going to be all right.

The room then started to dim and it seemed as though for a second that Marty was going to

pass out. His whole world was collapsing and he didn't know what to do to fix it. Did he want

to chance another trip back in time? But when? What would be the best time for him to go back

to?' Once again time travel had caused something to change in his life. The doc was right

too much information about the future was too dangerous. Time travel was too dangerous and

should not be done unless it was an emergency or something that could not be helped. Marty

would never go back in time again unless it was to fix something that had gone wrong because

of him.

As he walked out of the private room Marty saw Jennifer crying with her mother and father

and started to walk toward them. John Parker looked at him with such hate, that Marty could

not believe that he was the same man that he had once known. Perhaps he wasn't . This was a

different world and everyone had changed perhaps Jennifer's father had changed also. He was

going to do everything that he could to fix the mess. He had one word on his mind doc.

Jennifer looked at Marty with tears in her eyes and then looked down at her heartbroken

parents. They were everything to her and now that they had lost their only son, they were soon

to lose their home and business also. 'Doc, she had to go see doc, they had to find out what

had happened to make things so wrong. He needed to help her fix their time once again. She

looked over at Marty and mouthed the word Doc Brown. Marty understood what she had

said and gave her a quick nod. The doc was his only hope, and he was the only person

that he knew of that knew how things had once been prior to his trip to the year 1955. He

would have to go back again and fix what he had done wrong.

Dave would be in surgery for hours and Marty knew that if he was to take the time machine

out once again he could come back to this time. He would only need to make a small excuse to

his parents to leave. He marked the time in his head and made the decision to leave and go over

to Doc Browns house.

CHAPTER 2

Marty left the hospital and tried to get to his truck, but the crowd of reporters were every-

where. He tried to ignore them and get into the truck but they must have taken over fifty photos

of him as he left. they and the large obnoxious group of reporters from all around the town had

tried to follow him to his truck. He watched his rear view mirror and was pretty sure that

no one following him. It was then that he headed right over to doc Brown's house. He would

not be able to arrive there at the hospital in the De Loreon. He and his new truck were just

going to stick out when he would try to return so he was going to have to be ready for them.

Marty headed toward the nicer part of town, the place where his friend Doc Brown lived.

His home was still a nice home on a hill, nothing like it had once been in 1955. The doc

had sold almost everything he owned to find the secrets of time travel. Doc was known to

Jennifer and Marty as a good friend. Marty owed Doc Brown his life and when the doc saw his

friend on the news that had carried the story of Marty and Jennifers brothers. He was sad to

hear that Jennifers brother Rick had died from his injuries. If only his uncle had listened to him

twenty years ago. He had tried to warn him that the sale of hardware store was a bad choice. He

knew that his uncle would miss the business. His uncle had regretted the decision to sell the

business since the day that he had signed the business. After a few months he got bored just

hanging around his house and walking the street and he had wanted to buy the business back. He

had made Jennifers father more than the business was worth but John Parker was a proud man

and he had refused the offer many times.

Rick had been to his home many times and had always been well behaved. In fact Dave and

Rick had usually been together when they came around. Marty had always been his favorite

McFly but he had been fond of both Rick and Dave. It saddened him to think of what had

happened that day and if there was anyway that he could help out he would. He was not sure

whether or not it was a good idea to attempt time travel again.

After all one of the deLoreon had been destroyed when Marty had been hit by the train as he

had left 1885. But, he had found the other DeLoreon and was now getting that ready once again

for time travel. You see when Doc had taken the car to 1885 there had actually been two time

cars at the time, but the original one had been severely damaged when it had been struck by

lightening and had been unusable with the parts that were available in the 1880s.

However, luckily for him and now Marty Dave and Rick he had found the car still hidden

just two hundred feet from where they had found the original. Once he had been successful

in building the train that flew. Iit had been just a simple matter of making a few changes and

the car was back in 1985 where it had belonged in the first place. Doc Brown had also made

a few changes to the original car too. Not only did it no longer need nuclear power you could

chose your destination as well as the time right from the dashboard. It was quite a time

machine indeed.

Doc had not told Marty about the car, thinking that he would have enough on his mind with

the many changes that had happened since they had traveled through time and was going to tell\

him when the time was right. Doc took one look at his friend Marty and knew that the time was

now right. He owed this young man his life and he would do anything for him. He was like a

son that he had never had.

Marty looked with fondness at his old friend and looked around at the garage that his

friend was now basically living in. The garage was somewhat a mess with parts all over

the place. But there under the tarp Marty could see the deLoreon. The doc was building

a new time machine, so he thought. He looked over at the doc with a questioning look on

his face. Marty wondered where on earth the doc had found another deLoreon after

all the car was a rare model and hard to find. It must have cost the doc a ton of money.

The doc smiled and started to pick up some of the mess. When he turned around he

smiled at his friend and explained to him how he had found the car in the abandoned mine

as the doc from 1885 had left it. He was just making the finishing touches on the car and

it would soon be ready for a run. But where and when did Marty need to go? He must know

what had changed in his friends life so that he would know what date was the best to send

Marty back to so that things would be as they should be.

What he needed was for Jennifer to come there and tell Marty what had happened to her

family in the last few months. He needed to know what had happened before he had gone

back to 1955 and what had happened afterward. The doc understood that things were bad

at Jennifers house, but like Marty she had to find a way to get to his house. That was the

only way that he was going to help her family out. If she and Marty were successful, her

family would be back to the happy family that it had once been.

"Doc Jennifer will be here when she can. She told me that she wanted me to meet her

here. " Marty told him.

There still was lots of work that needed to be done on the time machine and the doc and

Marty spent the next hour working on the machine until they heard the knock on the door. To

his pleasure the doc opened the door to Jennifer Parker, the girl that with Marty might be able

to figure out what had gone wrong and hopefully figure out how to fix it.

"I came as fast as I could. My father has forbidden me to ever speak to you Marty again,

because of what has happened." Jennifer told Marty and the doc with tears in her eyes.

Marty pulled Jennifer close and tried to make her feel better. "I think that you and I can fix

everything if between us we can figure out what went wrong. We have a time machine here and

with that we can go back to the right time and fix this time period." he told her. She wiped

her eyes and looked to the doc and Marty to tell her what she would need to do.

"Jennifer I know that was happened in the last few months has been hard on you, but I

need you to tell Marty and I what you have heard and seen. I must know the best time to

send you and Marty back to." the doc told her quietly.

"I think that up until the new discount store moved into town my dad's business was doing

all right. I don't think that it had been doing as well as it had been before, but things were ok.

When the new discount store moved in though, his business went down. The first thing that he

had to do was let one of his long time workers go. He just couldn't afford to pay him anymore,

and then we started to get phone calls. The calls were from mostly bill collectors and my father

was getting very upset." she told her two friends. "Last week I had asked for a couple of dollars

for some new shoes and my father called me an ungrateful person."

At this point Marty cut in "Your father owns a hardware store? In my time your dad

worked with my father at the nuclear plant. Your father was a lineman for the company, and

he and my father were good friends."

Jennifer looked at Marty in surprise. "What do you mean? My dad quit his job at the plant

back in 1965. He had thought that it was his one chance to make a decent living as a small bus-

siness owner. Your father and my father have always been friends even now. My father knows

that what Rick did was wrong. He is just very upset that he has died and that he has died being

known for robbing a bank and attempting to kill one of his good friends." Jennifer told him and

then again began to start to cry.

Marty could not stand to see Jennifer cry, but he was going to need her to be strong for now. If

everything went the way that he hoped, this would never happen. He and Jennifer would fix

things that had gone wrong and the world would go back to the way it had once been.

The doc looked at his two friends and explained. "I am sorry about what has happened, but

it appears that the best thing to do for now is to find out exactly what day your father made the

decision to buy the hardware store. If you can find out what the date was you may be able to

correct what has gone wrong if you take out my deLoreon ." he told them.

"I will do anything to save my family. I will go to my house and speak to my father. Once I

have the information I will return here and take care of the problem. I want to go with Marty

this time, after all it affects my family this time." Jennifer told them.

Marty and the doc took one look at each other and they each shook their heads. If she could

find out the information for them the two of them could attempt time travel once again.

With that Jennifer walked out the door. Her home was just three blocks away and she

had climbed through her bedroom window to sneak out to the docs. Her house was a gray

older home with a large porch and swing on it. As she came around the corner she saw

her mother and father standing there on the porch. She started to duck back, but it was

too late they had seen her.

"Jennifer, what are you doing outside? I thought that you were in your room." her father

warned.

Jennifer looked at her parents and thought how sad they both looked. It was obvious to

her that they had both been crying and she wanted to break down and cry too. But no she

mustn't break down. There was a way for her to fix everything if she kept her head.

"I 'm sorry, I know that I should have told you, but I just needed a breath of fresh air and

took a short walk. I need to talk to you daddy please. What I need to ask you is important

and if everything goes well, things will be put right." Jennifer told her parents.

John looked at his daughter. She had grown into a very pretty and smart young woman. She

was always hanging around with Marty and that was going to have to stop. His brother had

turned him down for that much needed loan that morning and now his only son had been shot

and killed when he had tried to help the family. He was not going to let that happen again, no

matter what.

"What would you like to speak to me about hon?" John asked his daughter.

"First lets all go back in the house. It is starting to get chilly out here and I wanted to ask you

a couple of questions about the hardware store." Jennifer told them with a smile.

"There is no more hardware store honey. Dave McFly turned me down for a loan this morn-

ing and then your brother held the bank up.. Our family is through in this town sweetheart. My

brother Sam has offered me a job at his office and I think that is the best avenue for us to take

at this time." her dad told her.

"Tell me about the business, and when and why did you start it? What day and did you go

for a loan at the same bank to get the business started? Jennifer asked him.

With that John Parker took a seat at the kitchen table and looked at his young daughter, she

was smart. "I was just approaching my thirtieth birthday and was feeling as though I was trapped

in a no end job. I knew that i couldn't be a lineman forever because of the physical restraints

and I had a son and wife to take care of. You weren't even thought about yet. The hardware

store had been there for years and the business seemed to be doing good. Mr. Brown was now

in his sixties and was retiring. I thought that it was a great opportunity for me and it was for the

first few years. But the business had been going downhill for sometime now and being in my

late forties now it is near impossible to find a job." he told her.

"I am sorry to ask you these questions but what was the day that you went to the bank to get

the first loan? Do you remember the date? What day did you sign the papers on the hardware

store also?" Jennifer asked him.

John Parker thought for a moment and took out some documents. In a folder that had

been sitting in his desk was all of the information that she would need. She looked over

the folder and put an arm on his shoulder. "I promise mom and dad that I will fix what

has gone wrong. You will not have to suffer anymore." she promised.

That evening was a sad one for the Parkers but finally after about an hour and half

Jennifers parents went to bed. It was then that she snuck back into her fathers desk and

took out the folder. She went into her room and slid out of the side window once again. It

was just a short walk again to docs and when she knocked Marty was the one that answered the

door.

She went inside and showed the folder to both the doc and Marty. They had obviously been

very busy. The deloreon was sitting there with no tarp and Mr. Fusion was now ready.

The doc looked over the folder and decided that the best time for Marty and Jennifer to travel

in time to would be the day before John Parker had gone for the loan at the bank. They would

again spend the nights with doc Brown in 1965 . With the doc in 1965 working with them Marty

was sure that he and Jen could get everything fixed.

CHAPTER3

Doc Brown had again set the time machine set to the date of June 23 1965. That was the

day before John Parker had gone to the bank to ask for the loan to start the business. He would

set the clock for ten am so that they would have a full day in 1965 before things had to be done.

It would give them time to have him (Doc Brown 1965 ) figure out what was the best way to

fix the trouble that now was brewing in the year 1985.

The ride and entrance into the new time was as always a bumpy affair. There was always the

worry that they would be seen also. Doc had them go to a part of the town where he knew that

there would bea very small chance that they would be seen.

The deloreon would be driven into downtown there was no way to avoid / Yes it was true it

would be noticed, but doc felt that it would be ok. In 1965 unlike 1955 there were many cars out

on the road that were experimental and although people would look, when they saw the car go to

the docs house they would forget all about it. Doc Brown in 1965 was known to be an eccentric

and people in the town of Hill Valley didn't even notice the strange things that happened at his

house anymore.\

Even in the 1980 s the car stood out. It was a very unique automobile with doors that swung

out like an airplane. It also had Mr. Fusion at the back. Mr. Fusion was large and stood about

eighteen inches high and was circular in shape. Another problem with the car is that it tended to

be loud and so people did look up even if they weren't looking at first. Doc had been wrong as

Marty and Jennifer went through town everyone was looking, staring would be the better word

for it. Marty didn't know what to do so he waved to the people as the drove by. Perhaps they

would think that the car he and Jennifer were in was going to some kind of car show.

When Marty and Jennifer arrived at the docs house they were met by the doc that they had

known through the years. He was working very hard once again at the time machine and was

getting closer to finding the secrets within. "Come in Come in. Welcome to my two friends

in time Marty and Jennifer." he told them with a smile.

Marty looked around the room. Some of the things that doc had once cherished had already

disappeared and he knew that doc had been busy. What surprised him was that he knew Jennifer,

she had never been with him during the time that this doc should have been aware of. Jennifer

had just traveled into the future at this time. She had gone ahead not back. Were the two of

them to go into the past once again?/ Marty thought to himself.

"What brings you to my home at this date and time?" the doc asked them as he took a seat in

the living room with them.

Jennifer looked around the room nervously and spoke first. "There has been a very bad

tragedy in the year 1985 that we have traced back to tomorrows date. My father John Parker

is planning on purchasing Browns Hardware Store in town. He is supposed to stay working

for the nuclear power plant. Him taking over the hardware store will end in tragedy for his

whole family." she told the doc.

"And I take it you too are here to stop this from happening?" the doc inquired.

"That is why we are here doc. We need to fix what has gone wrong or her brother will die

and my brother might also die." Marty told him with a worried look on his face.

"That we are. Somehow we have to stop John Parker from purchasing the hardware store

and keeping his job." Marty told him. "and I have no idea how to do it."

The three of them sat still and quiet for a few minutes all of them trying to come up with a

plan. If they were successful in changing the way things had gone Doc could keep an eye on

things as the future comes closer and closer to the year 1985.

"I don't know if you know my uncle Ed. I know that he has been talking about selling the

store for a couple of years now. But yesterday he was talking to me and he was getting cold feet.

He really would like to keep the business for himself. Sometimes you hae a bad week and you

think that it is time for the business to change hands but when it comes down to doing it, that is

another matter. I am sure that I could convince him not to sell." the doc told them.

"That would be a good idea" Marty said rather loudly with a smile. He then jumped up and

said "Yes that would work."

"Doc the business made money for my father for many years, it was not until the 1980 s that

he felt the pinch of the larger retail stores. When the malls started to come into town that is when

the business started going down. He could sell or retire then, with your help." Jennifer told them

with somewhat of a question mark at the end of her sentence.

It was Monday morning and the doc knew that his uncle would be arriving at his store soon

to open the shop. Of all days for it to be raining, he would have to drive to his brother's store

and talk to him. He knew that if he said the right words his uncle would be more than happy to

back down from the sale.

Marty and Jennifer were not even born in 1965. Marty's sister Linda was only two years old

and his brother Dave would have been in kindergarten. His father would be working with

Jennifers father at the plant, and hopefully everything was the way that it was supposed to be.

Marty thought that it might be all right for him to go and see his father for a short time. He

knew that his father could play a pivotal role in convincing his friend John not to go into the

hardware business and keep his good paying job at the plant. He had the perfect plan on

what to say, he would say that he was the son of an uncle who had come from the state of

Tennessee. He remembered that when he had met his great great grandfather he had men-

tioned that he had a brother named Marty. He thought that he might have been killed in a

fight, but perhaps for this time frame that Marty could have lived.

Jennifer was going to go with him as his wife. He knew that they might be suspicious of

him as he had been in their life once before in 1955, but he would have to take that chance. So

it was decided Doc would go to his uncles store and Marty and Jennifer would go over to the

McFly household.

Once again Marty got to take a look at the city as it was just two years before he had been

born. The clock was not working and would not work for some years. He thought of his friend

Doc Brown and how the doc had risked his life climbing to the tower and attaching the wire that

had come undone in the storm, and then sliding down the wire to allow Marty to once more go

back to 1985. Without this man his life would have been very different and once again he had

found himself in the position of needing his help.

The doc did not want Martys mother to see him on that day and although it was raining he

left Jennifer and Marty at the end of the street. Marty looked up at the two lions that were set

at the beginning of his steet. At least they were the same as he had remembered. So much had

changed he thought to himself.

As they went by the house that Jennifer would once live in Jennifer thought of the happier

times when she and her mother and family and brother Rick had laughed and played games in

the front yard. They had once been such a happy family. Did all this really happen to them?

She must fix what has gone wrong for her brothers life depended on it. Dave, Marty's brother

oh she hoped that he too would be all right. They must fix this mess.

"When you two have finished talking to your father Marty, you and Jennifer can go right back

to my house. We will go over what has occurred and make sure that everything has been put in

motion to stop this disaster." the doc said as he let his two friends out of the car.

Marty and Jennifer made their way to the McFly home. His mom answered the door and was

holding Linda in her arms. Seeing his family like this was hard on him. His mother again was

so young and pretty.

CHAPTER 4

Lorraine couldn't believe her eyes, there in front of her was the young man that she had met

just ten years ago. If it hadn't been for Marty she and George would have never met or married.

Because of the man that was standing in front of her. life was full and happy. "George George

come here. We have company. Come in Come in. Please excuse the mess." she told him as she

opened the door to let them in.

George was happy to see his old friend Marty and now he had brought his wife with him. He

was surprised at how little Marty had changed since he had last seen him,however, like he was

the last time he had seen his old friend he was in high school and single. "How can I help you?"

he asked his old friend.

Marty had been looking around his old home and smiled. It did remind him of the way that

he remembered it when he was young. The colors on the walls were certainly a lot brighter and

the zebra striped couch was something to notice. His mom and dad both looked good and he was

pleased at what he had seen.

With that Marty cleared his throat and started to explain what he needed to do. He knew

that he was going to have to be careful not to say or do anything that could affect his life or any-

one elses in the future. "I am here to ask you a favor George. I have been told that your friend

John Parker is thinking about buying Brown's Hardware Store. It is not a good choice as there

will be another job coming up at the plant and he is a top candidate for the job. I am here to ask

you to please convince him that it is the wrong thing." Marty asked him and then waited for his

answer.

George thought for a second and then told Marty "I have been trying to talk him out of buy-

ing the business for the past couple of weeks, but he is quite determined. But, I am going to be

playing a round of golf today with him and will speak to him once again. He is worried that he

has already just about promised Mr. Brown that he was going to purchase the store and he does

not want to go back on his word." George told Jennifer and Marty.

Martys mother Lorraine came into the room then and said "I know that he has talked to Mr.

Brown about the proposal to purchase the business, but I know that Dot Brown, a friend of

my mothers is not happy with the choice at all. She thinks that her husband will be very unhappy

if he has nothing to do during the day, and she thinks that the money from the sale will be gone

sooner than her husband thinks and then what will they do. If you want I will speak to my

mother and ask her to make one more non sale push to her husband." Lorraine told them.

"That would be great Lorraine. You might remember my uncle doc Brown? Well he is over

at his uncles store right now trying to convince him not to sell the business. It is lucrative and

will be in business for many years yet to come/" Marty told them.

Jennifer looked at Marty and his parents and smiled. The family looked so young and happy

and she wanted to help make sure that they stayed that way. "Thank you so much. You have no

idea what good you are doing for us right now." she told them with a smile.

"You re not leaving are you?" George McFly asked. "I must have you come over for dinner

tonight." he offered.

"I will not take no for an answer. I will be making my famous meatloaf and will have the

answer about the store for you." Lorraine them with a little smile.

Marty could tell that his mother was just trying to be sweet and it was true that he and

Jennifer were going to have to stay there during this time period until they were sure that

everything was going to work out. Marty looked over at Jennifer and she smiled and nodded

a yes to him. "I guess the women win and we will be back here for dinner. What time would

you like us to me?" he asked.

'Our son gets home from kindergarten at around three. I meet him at the bus station, and

then will go home and start supper. Five oclock would be a good time for you to come. That

way we can do some visiting before we eat." she told them.

Both Jennifer and Marty thanked them for the kind invitation and walked out the front

door. Luckily it had stopped raining and the walk back to the docs house was much better.

As they walked into town they saw the garage that Biff was now running and outside

saw a miniature Biff. He was just like his father as he was pushing another boy down for

fun. The sad thing was that his father was encouraging him and found the whole scene

funny.

Marty had started to turn his back when he thought for a second that he recognized the

boy that had been pushed down. It was Dave his brother. Marty walked over and helped

Dave up. He told the boy that had pushed him that it was not nice to do that. The older Biff

came out yelling at Marty and then yelled "you, I thought you had finally left Hill Valley for

good. Now you're here to cause trouble for my son? Stay away from us or you will be sorry."

Biff warned him.

Mary turned around and gave Biff the meanest look her could manage and had even thought

of striking him. He was still a bully, he was just a bully through his son now and his brother

Dave was the point of the child's bullying. "You go on home Dave. My wife Jennifer and

I will be there for dinner and Dave ran off toward home.

Marty turned around and warned Biff once again to leave Dave McFly alone or he would

have either George or him to face and with that he left.

Biff just stared at them, but as with all bullies he was not going to fight this man right now. It

was daytime and there would be witnesses and he only went after other people when he had the

upper hand.

As Jennifer and Marty walked through downtown Hill Valley they looked around. Marty

was sure that it looked very strange to Jennifer, but to him it didn't look that different. After

all he had been there just ten years before. It was nice, though walking to doc Brownss now

that it wasn't raining.

Marty found the key to the home under the front door mat as he had found it before even in

the future 1985. Jennifer and Marty had just taken a seat on the couch when they heard the

sound of the front door opening. They looked up and saw their friend doc Brown entering into

the house.

Doc was always in a hurry and he took a few deep breaths before taking a seat in the chair

next to him. "Well, I think that I have been successful in convincing my uncle that to sell the

hardware store at this time would be a mistake. He is going to talk to Mr. Parker and explain

all of this to him. You see his wife doesn't want him to sell the business either. He thought that

it was just a case of cold feet, but I convinced him that it was too early for him to retire just now,

perhaps in a few years but not now.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting the time machine ready and checking

every working part of the deLoreon . Marty remembered the problem that he had encount-

ered with the cars ignition system. The doc checked everything and made sure that every-

thing was tight.

The doc was more than willing to let Marty and Jennifer borrow the car and they took off to

see the McFly family. The doc was always known for his cars and at this time he was driving

a mustang. It was a beauty and someday it was going to be worth a fortune. But, Marty nor

Jennifer could say anything. Doc Brown didn't want anything to do with any type of future

knowledge. He thought the information was too dangerous.

Marty and Jennifer arrived just about five pm exactly for the dinner with his family. It was

going to seem strange sitting with his family but with him as an adult and his brother and sister

as young children. Dave looked the same as he did as an adult, but Linda had changed much

since she had been a baby of two. His sister had always been a little bit on the chunky side but

as a toddler she was a bean pole.

Marty and Jennifer were welcome into the living room by Lorraine. As Jennifer was always

polite she had insisted with helping Lorraine with the making of the meal. Marty had offered

but both women had declined. So Marty looked down at his brother Dave who was busy playing

with hsi cowboys and indians. He had a cowboy hat on and was playing loudly on the floor.

Marty got down on the floor and started to play with Dave on the floor. They had fun and

Marty was sure that Dave was getting to like the man that one day would be his older brother.

He was glad to find that he liked him and hoped more than anything that he and Jennifer were

going to be successful in their journey. He didn't want anything to happen to his brother and

he wanted Rick Brown to be around to grow to be an old man too.

All the time that Dave and Marty played on the floor Linda had tried to be of some help

with the cowboys and indians, but she was too young to interchange with them. Marty picked

her up and talked to her. He talked sweet to his little sister and gave her a gentle kiss as he

placed her back on the floor.

Martys parents had brought out the extra leaf to the kitchen table to make room for their

guests. George was now a supervisor at the power plant and he was sure that when the

opening for a foreman came John Parker was going to be the man for the job.

They ate a good dinner, and Marty was glad to have a taste of his mothers favorite dish, it

just so happened that it was his favorite dish also. His mother had gone all out and had made

a home-made apple pie. Once everything had been eaten and the plates brought to the kitchen

the four adults took a seat in the living room.

George was the first to speak "I spoke to my friend John Parker and he is going to speak to

Mr. Brown tonight. It turned out that he was having second thoughts about buying the store

himself. He would work at the plant for a few more years. Maybe once he had worked there

long enough to get a pension, he would try to run a business, but perhaps this was not the time."

he told them.

Marty and Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief, perhaps everything was going to turn out all

right after all.

"So after the dance that night we never saw you again. Word in town was that you and the

doc had been working on some kind of experiment. The doc made quite a mess of the clock

tower and some of the people in town wanted him to go to jail. But he talked his way out of

the jam and everything has turned out all right." Lorraine put in.

"After that night I found that my parents wanted me to come back home. I went back to

my home and have just never come back to Hill Valley. I had come to visit my uncle doc

Brown and I had heard that you were still in town. That is when I decided to stop by and see

how the two of you were doing." Marty told them.

"Well, it sure is a pleasure seeing you once again, Marty and we are delighted to meet your

wife. How long are you going to be in town?" George asked them.

"I am afraid that we are going to be in town for just another day. I am needed back at home

and can't stay here long." Marty told them.

"What a shame we would love to spend some more time with you. But I am glad that you

stopped by to see us. I understand that you were worried about the hardware store and your

uncle and I hope that everything works ok" George told them.

"Thank you so much. You have been so nice and I have felt so welcome here." Jennifer

offered.

Marty looked down he didn't really want to leave at this time but he knew that any more

spent with his parents could cause a change to the future. "I am sorry, but Jennifer and I have

had a long day and we need to get going. George Lorraine take care and take care of Dave and

Linda." he told them.

George got up to shake his hand and asked him "Will we see you again?"

Marty snapped his fingers and told the both of them that "you can count on it".

As Marty and Jennifer got back into docs car, they sighed and hoped against hope that

everything had gone well and that all would be right in their time 1985.

When they arrived back at the docs house, he had made them a couple of beds. He thought

that it would be better if they spent one more night in 1965 just to make sure that everything had

gone the way that they hoped it would.

The next morning was warm and when Marty woke up he could smell the bacon

and eggs that were being cooked. He came into the kitchen and was pleased to see

Jennifer cooking breakfast. Not behind him was doc, he too was pleased with the

pleasant odor that was coming through the door.

"Good morning everyone. I don't know if you heard or not but I just got a phone call

from my uncle and the deal is off. He is going to keep the business for himself for at least

the next few years. All things are good. We will eat and then you can be on your way back

to 1985."

Now that everything was all set Marty and Jennifer both wanted to get going back to the

year 1985. They wanted to get back home and make sure that Rick and Dave were all right

and that things were as they should be.

The breakfast was wonderful and they had a gay meal together. Doc was his usual self

and was very nice to the two friends that he had met on his journey through town. They all

said their good byes and once again they headed out in the deLoreon.

As they were going through town Marty spotted Dave walking toward the school. 'he must

have missed the bus once again; he thought.

Marty and Jennifer both waved to Dave and started to head further into town, when they

discovered that Biff Sr. was following Dave. They both knew that Biff Sr never did anything

that was in the way of being good and if he was sneaking up on Dave something bad could

happen. So Jennifer decided that she would walk with Dave to the school and make sure that he

got there all right.

Jennifer walked up to Dave and offered to walk with him a way. He was happy to see

the lady that had been at his house the night before and he had seen Mr. Tanner following

him. He was always having to watch for either Biff or Biffs father or he would be beat up.

He wanted to tell his mother and father about what was happening but Biff jr had told him

that if he did he would beat him twice as bad.

Dave begged Jennifer to let him walk the rest of the way to the school. He had just to

walk across the yard and he would be there, so she felt safe.

Jennifer left for 1985 then and thought that everything was ok . What she didn't know was

that Biff Jr was hiding around the corner on top of the roof of the shed just across the street

from the school. Dave looked up just in time to spot Biff on the roof and jumped just in

time so that Biff Jr. landed on the ground instead of him. He ran to the school and away

from Biff in terror. He was sure that he was in a lot of trouble and that he was going to get

a big bearing when he left the school.

When Dave got to school two of Biff Jrs. friends came over to the school and said that

Biff couldn't move and that he had broken his legs. They told the teacher that Dave had

dared Biff to jump off the shed and that Biff had fallen and broken his legs. There goes

the down slide of the McFly family. Jennifer and Marty were to return to 1985 and the world

that they were entering was going to be a different kind of nightmare.

CHAPTER 5

When Jennifer and Marty finally ended back in 1985 it had only been ten minutes accord-

ing to the time clock in the time machine. The two of them headed right to the hospital and

to their joy there was no one there. There had been no admittance made for either Rick

Parker or David McFly. Marty and Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief. It would appear that

things had gone as they had hoped and that everything was all right.

The two of them decided to go to Jennifer;s house first and were excited to see the

utility truck parked in the driveway. That was the first indicator that everything was all

right once again in 1985.

The streets of Hill Valley were neat and clean as Marty had hoped and everything

looked the way it had when he had been there just two days before in his life. When they

pulled into the driveway of doc Browns Marty was glad to see his truck still there. He had

worried that since no one had been at the hospital as before that he might not have known

where to find his truck. The doc opened the garage door to let the time machine in and

welcomed his two good friends.

Marty and Jennifer got out of the car and went inside the docs house once again. After

a quick glance, he was pretty sure that things looked as they had when he had left the house.

another good thing. Jennifer and Marty then took a seat on his couch and looked to doc for

some sort of answer. He must remember their visit in 1965 so he should know if everything

had worked as they had hoped.

The doc took one look at them and took a seat at his favorite chair. "I have been waiting

to see you . as I knew that you would be returning sometime today." he told them.

"After you left that day in 1965 my uncle did keep the business, and your father Jennifer

continued at his job at the nuclear facility and as a matter of fact made the post as foreman

after your father got a raise Marty. Things have gone well for everyone in your family and

Rick and Dave are both alive and well." the doc assured the two of them.

"Thanks doc this is just what we had both hoped for. Is there anything else that we should

know?" he asked him.

"No. Jennifer you can go home now and feel safe in the fact that everything appears to me

to be the way that you would want it to be." the doc told her with a smile.

As Marty looked outside at the familiar surroundings, he smiled at his new black truck that

had been parked there for the last couple of days. The truck was just as he remembered, but this

truck had brown seats and he could have sworn that they had been black before. 'oh well' he

thought to himself.

Jennifer looked around knowing from Marty that there could be subtle differences in the

around Hill Valley. Everything seemed to look the same to her except for the color of the seats

or Martys new truck.

As they drove through town the two of them felt much better, until they came upon what used

to be Biff's Gas Station. The name on the station was now McFlys station and he saw Dave out

side of the station pumping gas. 'oh oh' he thought. He waved as he went by the station and

headed out to Jennifers house.

The two of them decided to go to Jennifer;s house first and were excited to see the

utility truck parked in the driveway. That was the first indicator that everything was all

right once again in 1985. There had been the other signs that hadn't been good but they

had all been small not major. This to them was a major accomplishment.

As Marty and Jennifer looked at the familiar home, they were so happy to see her

brother Rick out washing the family car. "Hey guys." he said as they smiled and walked

into the house. It was all Jennifer could do to stop herself from hugging her brother and

then she thought 'oh what the heck' and she gave Rick the biggest hug that she had ever

given him. He was alive and well, thank god. Nothing else mattered to her as long as he

and Dave were all right.

As they entered the home, Marty warned Jennifer that some of the things in the home could

be different from the way she remembered it, but she would get used it. As for Marty he was

happy to see that Jennifers house looked the same as he had remembered it looking before he had

made the first trip to 1955. When he had returned to the 1985 that had been run by Biff he had

left her on the porch and had never been inside. It was good to see the pictures and the furniture

looking the same and his mother and father happy. The best treat for Marty was seeing Rick out

washing the car.

After making sure that everything was ok at the Parker home, he decided that it was time for

him to head home. ' McFly gas station' , ah that worried him.

As Marty drove around the town square he looked at the clock tower, the one that he had

used to arrive in 1985 once again. If it hadn't been for the flyer that the lady had handed him

that afternoon he would have had to spend the rest of his life in 1955. He owed Doc Brown

his life and he would never forget what he had done for him and his family. Now even his girl

Jennifer owed him something too. It was because of Doc Brown that her family had been made

whole once again.

As he approached the gas station named McFlys Marty thought about stopping in, but what

would he say? He would find out what was going on when he got to his house. He would find

out why Dave was now pumping gas instead of working at the bank.

As Marty pulled the truck into the driveway he could have cried. He was back at his old house

all right but the car in the driveway was the old white car and it was wrecked as it had been just

before he had gone back to 1985.

The house looked as he had remembered and he walked into the family home looking quite

dejected to the front door. It was deja vous. The house was back to the way it had been before

and his mother was again drinking. She was wearing old clothes and looked poorly.

He said hello to everyone and went to his room. Yes it was true his room was back to having

the plain curtains. His guitar had been thrown on the bed out of anger and the pralines were back

on the night stand. 'oh no' he thought what could have happened to his family now?

Marty was sitting on his bed feeling quite bad for himself and his family when his mother

for him to come to dinner. He could smell the food and it did smell good. Perhaps things were

not going to be that bad after all.

Just as the family sat down to have their supper there came a knock on the door. It was Biff,

and he was yelling as always. He was back to being the bully that he had once been. But.

instead of going after his father this attack was aimed at Dave. "Look I told you that I would

need you tonight. What are you going to do just sit there and eat your dinner? You can eat it on

the way to my house. Biff Jr. is hungry and I have places that I need to go and things that I have

to do." he yelled.

To his surprise Dave got up right away and Martys mother put his dinner in some tupperware

dishes that she had. Marty looked on in disbelief. What was Biff yelling about? Why did Dave

have to go over and take care of Biff Jr. Biff's son was Dave's age and shouldn't need to have a

caretaker. Everyone at the table acted like this was expected and said nothing.

Marty looked at the people who were now seated in the dining room. There was his father

who was dressed in a tie and was busy at work as he had always remembered him. Then there

was his sister Linda she was again sitting at the table taking out her hair rollers complaining

about never having a date. She looked dejected and again she too was dressed rather poorly.

The worst thing about his family was her mother. She was drinking and drinking a lot in

this time frame. Her hair was a mess the house was a mess and she was a little fat. She looked

nothing like the lady that he had left here at this house just two days ago.

Then there was the house, it was back to the way it had been prior to his trip to 1985, the

furnishings were poor and worn like the people, old and warn Marty thought to himself. What

on earth had happened to his family. When he had left 1965 he was sure that everything was

all right and that it was time for them to leave. He had to find out what had happened again.

Marty wanted to ask his parents what had happened, but he did not have to wait long as

just then the phone rang and his father took the call. His father was visibly upset and when he

hung the phone up all members of his small family had their eyes on him.

George McFly cleared his throat and told his family "That was our lawyer and we have now

exhausted all of the appeals. We are going into foreclosure next week. We are going to have to

move to an apartment somewhere in the city. It is by the skin of my teeth that we are going to

be allowed to keep the station. The only reason why Biff agreed to that was that he knew that I

would have no means of support and would be unable to give him any more money. I guess that

not only am I now going to have to do all the work for him at my old job, but nearly all of the

profits from the gas station will go to him also." and with that it looked like he was going to cry.

Marty knew that something must have happened to his family that he was not aware of. He

looked from person to person and wanted to know what was going on. It was then that Dave

came into the house and he was pushing what had to be Biff Jr in a wheelchair. Biff Jr. was now

unable to walk but his mouth was just as big as it always had been and even from his wheelchair

he was nothing more than a bully.

"What an idiot. You nearly caused me to fall of the ramp back there. I already own you and

your family would you like me to own you even more?" Biff Jr yelled.

"Biff now we are trying to help you. The doctor says that you should be exercising your legs

to help them get stronger. He said that you will be able to walk if you take your physical therapy

seriously." Marty s dad told him.

"You listen to me McFly, it is because of your son Dave that I am stuck in this chair for the

rest of my life. You and your family will pay for that for the rest of your lives, as I am paying by

being stuck in this chair." Biff jr yelled.

"But the doctor says that you will not be stuck in the chair if you do your exercise routine and

follow his instructions." Dave argued.

As fast as anyone had ever moved Biff Jr turned in his wheelchair and then punched Dave in

the face. Dave fell back with the pain and Biff jr just laughed. "You will show more respect for

me Mcfly" he laughed again.

It was then that Marty stood up and told Biff Jr off "If you do not stop acting like this and

apologize to my brother I will take you outside call your father and tell him to come and get you.  
I will not allow you to treat my brother or anyone else in this family that way." he shouted back

at him.

"Who do you think you are, runt? You have no right to speak to me that way I will..." he

yelled back.

"You will what? Go ahead and make your empty threats you are the one that depends on my

brother if you are honestly confined to that wheelchair. I don't think you are., I think that you

faking it and that there must be a doctor out there that has the nerve to tell so." Marty shouted

back at him.

With that his mother came over and gave him a hug "Marty you know what happened with

your brother and Biff Jr. We have had to pay all of his medical bills since he fell off that roof

and it has been because of him that we have been able to keep the gas station. If he gets mad

and does not agree to the terms of the agreement we could lose that too." she told him.

"It sounds to me like you are going to lose everything anyways. If the doctor says that he can

walk we need to get the doctor to testify. If the doctor that he has now has been bullied into

saying that he can not walk than we need to find another doctor. We cannot allow this man

to continue to bully this family. If by any chance we do lose the business we can move to

another city and declare bankruptcy. Then Biff Jr and his father will get nothing and without

you dad to do all his work for him Biff Sr will lose his job." he yelled at the family that he was

now staring at.

'Marry we made the decision long ago to stay in Hill Valley and fight. The McFlys have

always fought for their rights, but we have fought for too long and Biff has won." Dave told

him with a sigh.

"Dave tell me again what happened on the day that Biff Jr fell off the roof. I want to hear

the whole thing." Marty told him. "Come on let's go out back and talk where he cannot hear

anything that we say."

It was then that Marty and Dave walked out the sliding glass doors and went to the side of the

garage. From that vantage point they could keep an eye on Biff Jr or anyone that came around

that would be interested in what was being said.

Marty took one least look around and asked Dave to tell him the story as to what had hap-

pened on the day that Biff Jr had fallen off of the roof.

"Ok Marty I will tell you the story for one last time. I had been walking to school on that day

when I was but in kindergarten. Biff Jr and his father were always hassling me and more than

once Biff Jr had hit me. He had actually taken my lunch money more than once. Sometimes I

would see his father following and encouraging him. At the time his dad owned the gas station

that we now own. I came around the corner and saw Biff Jr getting ready to jump off of the roof,

I ducked and ran. Biff jumped and missed me. Somehow he landed wrong and he has not

walked since. His father sued my father and we lost. It was ruled that an adult should have

been there to watch me expecially if Biff had been bullying me. Now here it is seventeen

years later and I am still paying for something that I did not do." Dave told him

Marty looked at his brother in disbelief. It had been Jennifer that had walked Dave that

morning. She had left him just across the street. He and Jennifer had thought that everything

was all right and they had gone back to the year 1985.

"Dave, what if I told you that I had a way of making things right? What if I told you that on

that day it had been Jennifer that walked with you and the man that you had seen in the strange

car and at your house that night was me?" Marty told him.

"I would tell you that you are crazy. How could you have been there that night? You were

not even born yet." Dave told him.

"Then how would I know that you and I sat down on the living room floor and played with

your cowboys and indians?" Marty asked.

"If you were there how on Earth did you get there? What did Doc Brown build a time

machine or something? Dave said with a laugh.

Marty just stood there and looked at him and then he nodded yes. It was true Doc Brown

had invented a time machine and he had been in it. "Do you remember the name Marty that

dad and mom say I am named after? That is me. I am the one that went back to the year 1955

and went to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance with our mother. It was me that played the

wild music up on stage. I am the one that got our parents together Dave." he told his brother.

This was a large pill for Dave to swallow, but if his brother was telling the truth maybe he

could fix what had happened on that day so many years ago. If Marty was telling the truth his

world and that of his families world would be very different. "Ok do you think that Doc Brown

will be willing to let the two of us go back in time together? I want to go there and save myself

and my family. This should be done by McFly family members only." Dave told his brother.

"It is best that no one but you and me and the doc know about the trip. Each time one of

us go back in time there is a real danger that things can be changed. What happened with you

and Biff Jr is just an example of what can happen." Marty warned him.

" Well, let us go and see the doc." Dave told him.

With that the two men took off with Martys new truck. Marty looked over at his brother

and he knew that once again he was going to count on the ripples of time to fix what had

happened to his family. This was to be the third and last time that he was going to be going

through time to try to fix his family, Marty hoped.

As Marty and his brother Dave arrived at the doc's house the lights came on once more. Doc

knew that something had happened to either Marty or his family, because this time he had

brought his brother Dave.

Doc was fond of Martys brother Dave, and he had always felt bad about the tragedy that had

struck him at the tender age of five. No matter what he had heard from the townspeople, doc

knew that Dave had not been to blame for the injuries that Biff Jr had received this morning.

Doc knew that what ever had happened that day Biff Sr had something to do with it , of that

Doc was sure.

Once Marty and Dave had entered the docs house he took them into the living room. In

that room Dave and Marty took a seat on the couch that he and Jennifer had been sitting on

just a day ago. The doc again took his seat in his favorite chair. There was a fire going in the

fireplace and Dave had gotten up and started to stir the embers. Dave was the first to speak

and after a long look he asked them. "Is it true that you can travel through time?"

The doc looked at Marty and then told Dave yes he could send him and his brother through

time. There were a few restrictions, but he would trust Marty once again to go through the

ripples of time.

With that the doc walked over to the deloreon and opened the door. That is where he

showed Dave how to set the clock and then he showed him Mr. fusion and how to load it

for the flight through time. It was a simple machine to work but it had taken the doc almost

his entire life to build. He explained to Dave that he would have to reach the speed of 88 miles

per hour in order for the car to enter the time zone.

Dave looked at the car in amazement. He had seen a car that looked much like the one that

the doc had, but he had never seen one quite like this. Then he thought for a moment and real-

ized that he had seen that car before. It was the car that dad and moms friend had been driving

the day that Biff Jr had been injured. 'So Marty is telling the truth he thought'.

"How soon before we can leave to fix the mess that has happened to the family?" Dave

asked.

"I can have the car ready in about ten minutes." the doc replied. "The car is now always ready

just in case." the doc told Marty and Dave.  
CHAPTER 6

It was just a few moments before Dave and Marty were to be leaving and the doc handed

them some period clothing. He wanted them not to stick out too much once they were away

from the deloreon. When Dave came out of the changing room the doc almost laughed. The

clothes were just as they had been at that time and honestly it would have been hard to tell him

apart from his father. He had never thought that he had looked like his father but by golly he

did now.

Marty looked like he could have belonged in any time period. He easily changed his clothes

from time to time and this time he was dressed like a kid from the 60 s. The doc smiled with the

look of approval and the two young men got into the time car.

The ride to the place where the car was to land was about ten miles outside of the town

and Marty drove there as fast as he could. He did not want to be seen driving this car. If

the police had ever stopped him, they surely would have some questions. The car was a very

strange car and everyone always starred at him as he drove down the street.

Once Marty and Dave had arrived in 1965 June 25 1965 to be more exact Marty headed down

road thinking that on this trip he wasn't going to have to stop at the docs house, but as he turned

the corner the car nearly stalled and it bucked almost all the way to the docs house. Now docs

house was on the way to the school and Marty then made the decision that he he needed to take

the car right to the docs house. They had arrived early in the morning at that time, but as it

had been late in the real time of Marty and Dave they both found themselves to be tired.

As soon as the doc saw the young man that was with Marty he knew that it was Dave his

brother "Why did you come back so soon?" Was something wrong when you got back to your

own time or what ?" the doc asked the two brothers.

"Yes doc when we got back this time my brother Dave was involved with Biff Jr in an

accident where Biff jr jumps off of a roof. We must be there at 8:45 this morning, in other

words in just fifteen minutes. We would not have stopped here but the deLoreon is acting up

and it is barely running. We need to borrow your car right away. We will return back here

as soon as we stop what is going to happen this morning . If we cannot stop it Biff Jr will

be in a wheelchair and my family will be sued for every penny that it has. Also Biff Jr is

just like his father. He is a bully and he likes to beat up Dave for kicks." Marty told him.

"Here are the keys. You stop the accident from happening and I will check out what

is wrong with the car. Don't worry we will be able to fix it and get the two of you back to

1985.: the doc promised.

Marty and Dave were going to have to hurry the school was not but a mile away but the

traffic could be bad that early in the morning, and the last thing that they wanted was a ticket.

To Martys pleasure he spotted Jennifer walking Dave to the school. Marty hurried to the

shed where he saw Biff Jr standing on the roof. He was waiting for his brother Dave, little

did he know that he was about to sign his fate if Marty and Dave could not stop him. Marty

parked the car in the back of the shed and climbed to the roof of the shed. It is there that he

shouted at Biff Jr and held him in place until both he and Dave watched the younger Dave cross

the street not seeing anything. Both Biff Jr and Dave were now safe.

Marty looked down at the young boy and told him "You go to school and study. You are a

smart young man and you do not have to bully everybody that you meet. Remember me and this

young man ( and with that he pointed to his brother Dave) you will never know when or where

we will show up.. Remember." and with that he jumped from the shed and got into the docs car.

Both Marty and Dave headed right to docs house, but it was too late for them not to be seen

by Biff. Biff looked at the two men in the car and recognized the man in the drivers seat

to be the man who had been causing him to have a thorn in his side for the last ten years. If

he had his way he would make sure that the two men in that car would never be seen in the

city of Hill Valley again.

When Marty and Dave got back to the docs house, the doc had a very worried look on his

face. It seemed that the car was going to need a complete engine rebuild. That was not going

to be something that he could do in 1965. The parts that were needed to repair the car were not

going to be available for some time he was sure. The computerized parts were way beyond his

knowledge.

Marty told him that he had given him a paper with some of the description of the car

and its working parts for the doc to use if he had ever found himself in this situation. He

thought that now was probably a good time for him to show it to him.

Marty gave the paper to the doc and the doc read it with smiles. Yes. He had been given

the directions on how to install the flux capaciter and Mr. Fusion. These items could be added to  
car as long as that car could reach 88 miles per hour. The car that he was using was the best but

it would not be invented for almost twenty years, so that would not be an option.

Biff had snuck up to the docs house and was peaking inside. He could not hear what

they were saying but he could see that they were looking at some kind of diagram. He

also saw the strange car that was now parked in the docs garage. He had to have that

car. There was something different about it. He could hide it in the back in his large

junk yard. No one would ever find it out there. He guarded it night and day and if that

did not work he had his dog busger, that would eat the doc and his friends for his break-

fast.

Biff knew that the men would stay there but there must be a time that they would \\\

have to sleep. When they went to sleep he would take the car.

The doc had decided that the best car for Marty and Dave to use to go back to their own

time in would be the mustang. It was fast and was built tough. It was one of the best ford

products that had ever been made. It was fast dependable and durable. In the morning he

would start the tremendous job of taking the flux capaciter and Mr. Fusion out. He and

his friends were all too tired to start the job. They would do the work in the morning.

CHAPTER 7

Biff was getting tired of those fools hanging around the garage, but finally the three of

them shut off the lights/ Biff then waited until he was sure that all of the lights were out and

that is when he snuck into the garage. He had some trouble opening the strange doors but he

had found the keys hanging on the hook next to the car. He opened the car door and drove off

before anyone at the docs house could stop him.

Now Marty and Dave were really stuck in time. They had no time machine. But wait there

was the unfinished car that the doc had been working on, that might work, but where did Biff

go? Just as they thought about what was going on they heard the familiar sound of the car

as it took off to another time. The sound was a different sound and once someone has heard the

noise they would recognize it.

"Great Biff has just taken the car for another ride through time. He had done that once before

and had changed the history of the United States by stealing a book. What was he up to this

time? " Marty said to the doc and his brother Dave.

Doc then told them the bad news. He had made some improvements on Mr. Fusion and the

DeLoreon was now able to make as many as ten trips before it would need any refueling. Now

the car was having some mechanical problems, but somehow Biff had managed to get it to go

up to 88 miles an hour once again. Because I am not a mechanic I did not think that the car

could not make it . I am sorry fellas." the doc told them.

Meanwhile Biff had remembered the strange man that he had once met in 1955 and how the \

kid that they called Marty had taken the book back from him and had left holding onto a long

rope of something. But he had escaped from him and had taken the book. The man in the garage  
looked just like the Marty that had done that. Was it possible that crazy old Doc Brown had

invented a time machine? He looked at the dash of the car that he was driving in and there

were different times. It was dated 1985 and 1965. What would happen if he changed the

dates around he wondered? With that he had done it. He was on his way back to his station

when the blue lights of the police came on. He wanted to get away from them so he had stomped

on the gas pedal, the next thing he knew he was in a different world. It was Hill Valley yes,

but it was Hill Valley from a different era. It must be the year 1985.

Biff was thinking hard. The car he was driving was bucking and spitting and he knew that

he would need to go to to his shop. When he met himself, maybe between the two of them

they could fix the car. Better yet Doc Brown was here in 1985 and he would be able to help

out with the workings of the time machine. Doc probably would not do this willingly but he

knew that he and himself in this time would thing nothing of strong arming the doc to make

him do what they wanted.

There was only one problem with his plans. You see Biff is not the brightest star in the

sky and he put in the wrong date to the machine. He had put the date as May 23 instead of

June 23 and both Marty and Dave were here. This would ruin all of his plans.

Marty had gotten up that morning to more turmoil. This time his truck was brown with

tan seats. Jennifer had a different color house and his job had changed once again. He knew that  
someone was playing with time again and he wished that they would stop. 'Hold it ' he thought it  
probably was him.

It was quite by accident that Marty was in the town square when he spotted the DeLoreon in

Biff's junk yard. He could not believe his eyes. There in the back of the garage sat the deloreon.  
Marty knew that it was the time machine as he could see Mr. Fusion in the back of the car. At

first he had thought it was just another same type of car, but not the same car, the car that he and

the doc had ridden through time together. Now he knew that the doc was in real danger and that

he must go to the docs house. He nearly ran all the way.

When he got to the docs house he found the door ajar. When he went inside he found the

place a complete mess. He even found blood, there had clearly been a fight there. Doc was

nowhere to be found. Now, he had to think. Where would Biff hide the doc? He must muster

the troops and save his friend. It was then that he thought of the young man that had at one time

worked for the station. When Biff had taken over the station he had fired and nearly ruined the

man. Marty knew him, as a matter of fact he was a friend of his.

Marty thought of how the man had to clean the car after Biff had hit the manure truck and

all Biff had done was yell at him. Later on Biff had bought the station and fired him. He knew

that it was late but Mike Sterns would know things about Biff, as a matter of fact he might know

where Biff had hid Doc.

Marty went in and woke up his brother Dave. He was going to need his brothers help with

this. There was no way that Marty would be able to stop two Biffs. Dave was more than willing

to assist his brother and he called on his good friend Mike Streeter. Marty pulled near the house

of Mike Stearns and decided to leave the car around the corner. Just in case Biff was around

Marty did not want to take a chance.

As the three men went up the hallway, they heard Biff yelling at Mike Stearns. He was doing

his normal bullying and Mike was now giving in to him. Marty could not believe his good luck,

Biff and his counterpart had decided to hide the doc at Mike Stearns house. Marty had to think

fast. He and his two friends his behind the hall door as the Biffs walked by. They had left the

building and had left the doc at Mike Stearns. Dave looked out of the hallway window and

watched as the two Biffs left in Biffs car. That is when the three of them knocked on Mike

Stearns door. When Mike realized that it was his friend Marty he let them him happily. The

two Biffs that had just come to his house were crazy.

Once Marty had told the men to take the mustang to the old drive in. The drive in had

become the place that the time travel had been taking place. If it seemed that there might

be someone coming near the old drive in someone could hide in the cave that was nearby.

Marty now knew that he was going to have to get the deloreon out of the back of Biffs

station. It was his hope that his friend Mike Stearns was going to be able to repair the car

and by putting the doc and Mike together the car could be fixed and be used to take care of

Biff Tannon for good.

The doc now owned the land that the drive in was on and he had seen to it that there was

electricity. That was a good purchase, he had used it for a good purpose. He was sure that

Biff did not know that he owned the land and it was his hope that Biff would not find them

before he and Mike Stearns could fix the time machine.

The drive in was in a part of the town that was once called a dessert. There was little usable

land out there and there had been little or no population move to that part of the town. He would

give his uncle the list of items that he would need to buy for the fixing of the car. His uncle

could go to another town and purchase the needed materials without Biff finding out. The

problem was that time was not on their side. Biff would find them sooner or later and it would

be in their best interest for them to do the work asap.

It was near midnight when Marty got to Biff's gas station. He knew that Biff lived just

two blocks away and kept a close eye on the place. He had the sleep enabler that the doc had

given him and he knew that it would work on the guard dog that Biff kept in the yard. Biff

thought that no one would be able to go into the yard as long as his dog was there. Yes that was

probably true, but no one in this time had a sleep enabler.

True to his thoughts the dog came out of nowhere. He was headed right toward Marty but

when Marty shot out the sleep enabler the dog fell fast asleep. It took him just a moment to

start the car and sputtering and spitting all the way but it made it to the drive in where the doc

and Mike Stearns were waiting to get to work on the DeLoreon.

The weather was so hot out there in the desert. It was over one hundred degrees during

the day and below fifty degrees at night. The only time that you could work quickly was

during the evening hours. Biff would get up in the morning and find the deloreon gone and

soon after this he would find that the doc and Mike Stearn were gone also. He would be

in a dangerous mood.

It was then that he thought of his family. He needed to warn them. They needed to leave

the town. At least his mother and Linda needed to leave. He could use his father to help with

the taking down of Biff. But, he must go to his house and warn his family. It was time that his

parents knew the truth. It was the only way. They would have to trust him, the baby of the

family, was really the person that had brought the family together. He was the Marty that they

had met earlier in their life. He needed to go home and get everyone up.

It was near to two am when Marty arrived at the house once again. All was quiet inside and

he hated to but he would need to wake them all up. Dave had come home about an hour before

and had just fallen asleep. He came out and told his parents and sister Linda that they needed

to come with him and Marty right now. There was no time for them to do anything. "Grab a

change of clothes. That is all that you will need." Dave and Marty told them.

Within minutes Dave and Marty had them in the car once again. He hurried toward the

old drive in theater smiling as he saw that all was calm at Biff's gas station. They arrived

at the old drive in to find the doc and Mike Stearns busy at work. The work was almost done

and the two of them promised that all of the work would be done by noon.

The doc was glad to see that Marty had gotten his family out of the house. He was sure that

once Biff and Biff number two discovered what had happened they were going to be looking for

them and it wouldn't take them long. He was waiting for his uncle to come back with the rest

of the parts that he and Mike Stearns needed to finish the job. It was then that he saw the dust

and to his delight he saw his uncle coming to the aid of his nephew.

It is against my better judgment for me to tell you what is going on here, but I must warn

you that you should go with Aunt Alice and go to another town anywhere. Anywhere but Hill

Valley until I call you. I am sorry but I think that you could be in danger if you go back into town

right now.

The docs uncle then took a look at the strange car that the mechanic was working on. He

had seen that type of car before but not with the things that had been added to the vehicle. He

was glad that he had followed his nephews recommendation that he bring Alice with him. If

she was to be in danger it was good that he get away. He and Alice had been wanting to take a

trip up the coast for a couple of days and that today would be a good day for him to do this.

He would call the docs home in a few days and if there was no answer they would move

on to another location for protection.

The doc and all that were involved were happy to see Alice and Uncle Joe leave for a

much needed vacation. They would be safe as long as they went nowhere near the city of

Hill Valley for the next few days. of that they were sure.

After they had left George McFly looked to Marty and asked him. "Please tell me what is

going on here."

Marty looked at the doc and asked with his eyes if he could tell his parents and sister the

truth. He was sure that he could trust his parents all in all and he felt that at this time the

doc and him were in need of more allies. "All right Marty. You can tell them what has been

going on . Tell them the truth ." the doc told him as he turned around to go back to work.

"I need to explain to you what has happened in just the past few months. This all began last

October when I met the doc at the Lone Pines Mall. When we were there we were attacked by

terrorists and to my horror they shot and killed the doc. I was heartbroken and was trying to get

away from them when I hit the magic number of 88 miles an hour. You see once this car reaches

the speed of 88 miles per hour it jumps through time. That is when I found myself in the year

1955 and that is where I met you. I am the Marty that you met in 1955. I have traveled back in

time once more to the year 1965 where I met you once again." Marty told them. He looked at

them and saw surprise and then disbelief and then belief.

"Did you know that the other day when you were sitting at the breakfast bar the other day I

told Lorraine that if I did not know better that boy at the bar could be the Marty that you and I

met some thirty years ago." George told him.

"He did tell me that and when I had taken a good look at you the thought crossed my mind

also. Martys mother said with a smile.

"So the ever ending Marty the boy that brought my parents together is my brother, omg what  
a story that is. " Linda told him with a smile.

"Now it is necessary for us to fix the time machine before Biff finds us. He is a danger-

ous man and he is trapped here. You see somehow or another he has managed to steal the

deloreon from me or the doc in the year 1965. When I went by the gas station yesterday

morning I was shocked to see the deloreon in the back of Biffs garage. I hurried to the docs

house knowing that Biff would need his help but I was too late. It was then that I thought of

my friend Mike Stearns. I actually thought that he might know where Biff might try to hide

the doc and found the doc at his house. Biff and his counterpart the second Biff had forced

him to keep the doc at his apartment. I got the two of them out of the apartment and took

them here." Marty told them.

"I have been waiting a long time to get even with Biff and to get even with him when he

was younger and when he was older would be a dream come true. Please if he does find us

let me in on the catch." George asked them.

"It is our hope that we will be able to get the car fixed and then surprise Biff and Biff Sr and

kidnap the two of them. Now I must think of the proper time to place the two men in so that

they will not hurt anybody anymore. He must place him in a time where he can live a good life

but where he can not hurt anyone in the Hill Valley anymore." the doc told them.

With Mike Sterns doing the mechanical repairs and the doc and Marty doing all the work on

the time circuits, the car was ready at ten that morning. Marty asked his family to take off and

to go someplace other than Hill Valley until when they called the docs phone number they were

told that everything was all clear.

It was a good thing that the car was ready because Biff and his co partner himself were

out to find out where doc Marty and the deloreon had gone. They had just nearly destroyed

the docs house looking for any signs that he was there and were now headed over to the

McFly house. Marty stepped outside of town even further so that he and the doc Dave and

his father could make sure that Biff Biff jr and Biff the second were all sent on their way.

Catching the three of them was going to be actually easy, because they had the sleep enabler

and that would put the three of them asleep for over an hour. Now all they had to do was to find

them and then get them into the deLoreon.

Linda and her mother decided that this would be a good time for them to go to the mall

that was just about fifty miles away. They felt that no one would notice them out there

shopping and they doubted that Biff or his counterparts would go there looking for them. Yes

it was a good choice.

Now there was Marty the doc Mike Stearns and Dave left. The DeLorean was not a large car

and there would be no room for more than Dave and the three Biffs. On the other hand if they

could catch each of the men one at a time and send them to different times, it would be better

for all. That way if by chance one of them woke up there would be three men with them to

handle the Biff that was being transported. All three men were were now adults and all three men

were potentially dangerous.

It was not long before they had a chance to take one of them on a one way ride through time

As Marty turned the corner by Burger King just in front of doc's house he called him over. "Hey

Biff dummy. Hey you want a ride? " he yelled.

Well this was the present time Biff and brainshad always been a waste of time as far as he

concerned so over to the DeLorean he ran ready to punch Marty right in the mouth. Oops there

goes the sleep enabler. The three men put Biff into the DeLorean and with that they put him

at the Alamo but three weeks before Santa Anna arrived. They were all secretly hoping that

Biff would decide to stay and fight it out.

Within ten minutes they were back in time to 1985 and were on the lookout for another

one fo the Biff characters that they needed to find and get rid of. Marty was again driving

the town when Biff spotted him. He started to chase him through the streets in his car. Marty

pulled over for him and was met by a gun. That was not good, but thanks to his dad his father

came up behind him and knocked him out by hitting him over the head. Marty then put the

sleep enabler on him and they were off to someplace else. The good thing about the changes

that the the doc had now made with the DeLorean was that he could now list where they would

land.

This Biff was the Biff from the year 1955. He was to be dropped off at Lexington Ma just

before the start of the revolution. That would keep him busy and he would die way before any

thing would be invented that would help him travel through time. When they dropped him off

they left him in front of a pub, where when he woke up people would just think that he was

a drunk. He would have fun explaining himself, but he was stubborn he would make it they

were sure of it.

This time when they returned to the year 1985 there had been another small change in the

town. The change did not seem to be significant, but the clock tower was now working. Marty

was going crazy one day his family owned the gas station the next time Dave worked at the bank,  
then Linda would own the boutique, and then she did not have a job Marty needed to make the

world right this time and then stop going back and forth in time.

The last place that they had intended to send one of the Biffs was to the year 1640 and they

were going to place him on Plymouth Rock. He would be a white guy among all the indians and

would have a hard time explaining himself but there was no reason why he couldn't live a good

long life there in Massachusetts.

But the young Biff had found that his other Biff counterparts had disappeared and he had

figured out that they had probably been taken somewhere in the time machine. He knew that

with a machine that went through time like most cars could go through air they could be

anywhere at anytime. Marty spent the day looking for him. Dave had tried every idea

that he had. he knew the boys that he hung out with and yet they could not find him.

It was then that Marty had a brilliant idea. He would just go back in time ten days

and take him from his house. He knew that Biff Jr had been at his house that day

beating on his brother. He was sure that Biff Jr could walk and that he was faking

his illness. This would be the time to test his theory.

Marty and the doc at that point went to the time five minutes after he and Dave had

headed back to the year 1965. They knew that they could take Biff Jr at that time and

when he was left in another time, he surely would walk if he could.

Marty and the doc went back into the McFly home and confronted Biff jr. "I don't

think that you are truly unable to walk, Biff. So I will tell you what I am going to do sir. I

am going to go and take you to my car. There you and I are going to go on a ride. You

will either get up and walk or we are going to end up taking you to the desert where if

you cannot walk you will die. Come on lets go. With that Marty took the wheelchair and

started out the door.

Biff Jr was yelling and swearing at the two men as they tried to hit him but Marty was

too fast for him and within a few minutes had him out in the driveway. "I am going to give

you one more warning . If you do not get up and walk I am going to take you out of the

wheelchair and throw you in the time machine here. Then I will put you someplace that

you will never see your family again. Is that clear?" Marty shouted at him.

By this time the McFly family was outside watching what their son was doing to this

awful boy. They tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen and they could see that Biff jr

was weakening.

After almost ten minutes of yelling the McFly family was surprised to see Biff Jr

get out of his wheelchair. Slowly at first he stood up and then he took a step. He was

very quick for someone who could not walk and almost caught Marty but doc was right

behind him and he hit him with the sleep enabler.

Marty and Dave took care of Biff Jr. They felt that they were the ones that should have

the honors of moving the young man that made Dave and his family a horrible mess by

placing him in a time that he would feel the most uncomfortable in. He was into video

games and things like that but he was scared to death of snakes, so Marty and Dave

placed him in Africa in the year 1840. They were sure that he would like it there with all

of the snakes and such that were everywhere where they left him.

Marty and Dave gave each other a shake of the hand and a hug for now they had fixed

everything and with great hopes, they wished that everything would eventually work out ok.

When Marty went to bed that night he went to bed one more time with the checkered

curtains and no pralines. His brother was back to work at the bank, his sister now owned the

boutique and his father now worked at the nuclear plant as he had before. They had a brand

new bmw in the driveway and Marty had his new truck.

Marty was eating breakfast and Jennifer was on the line. She wanted to know if he was

going to pick her up for school. Everything was back to normal and had reset itself so he

hoped. He and his family were happy and his Jennifer was happy so it seemed.

When Marty pulled up into Jennifer's driveway he was so glad to see Jennifers mother

out working on his garden and Rick waved to him as he got into his car on his way to work.

Yes everything looked good.


End file.
